Slice
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: No one could see the scars on her arms, because her healing powers erased them as soon as she let the razor nick her flesh. So frustrating, she just wanted pain, just for a moment, then she would be okay. Lana/Sam, if you use a microscope. 55th story!


Slice

Summary: No one could see the scars on her arms, because her healing powers erased them as soon as she let the razor nick her flesh. So frustrating, she just wanted pain, just for a moment, then she would be okay. Lana/Sam, if you use a microscope. 55th story!

English Angst/Hurt/Comfort Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Lana

**A/N: Huge "Gone" fan, even though I'm still reading "Hunger", because I'm too poor to afford "Lies." Lana is my favorite character, second being Sam, and third being a tie between Mary and Albert. Takes place in the beginning of "Hunger." Reviews are love. =)**

Lana had the power to heal; everyone who lived in Perdido Beach (more precisely, who chose to stay from those who poofed) knew this, and they came to her for things from stubbed toes, to severe injuries, like when Bette stumbled into the hospital. She enjoyed privacy, being alone with her dog, Patrick, but found little with kids hanging off her back, begging to heal every minor pain or discomfort. Residing in Clifftop was her only escape, where Lana could scavenge enough food from forgotten rooms to feed her and Patrick.

But, there was the emptiness. The voice, demanding that she come to him, while Lana refused, despite the strange pull that made her feel like she was a fish on the end of a hook. Trapped, prey, no matter how hard she struggled against the painful barbs, the nightmares, the voices: she felt like she was going insane. Going mentally insane wasn't uncommon in the FAYZ anymore, it just wasn't. Little kids were drinking beer, teenagers were eating their pets, she would sell her soul for a single slice of pizza, even the vegetable kind: this wasn't normal, this was hell.

Lana had discovered an electric razor in one of the fancier hotel suites, and the temptation had been so great, she felt like she was she might explode into nothingness if she didn't. Hands shaking, she had removed the small device from its wall charger, flipped on the switch, and let the rotating razors whir over her skin. In a single flick of the wrist, Lana had cut her flesh, only wincing slightly as blood began to dribble from her slit wrist. Then, just as always, her healing powers took over, covering up the cut, the scar disappearing.

For someone like her, where the sun always beat down, Lana's skin was unusually thin and translucent, so that her blue veins were always visible. Something about destroying the fragility, blood flowing, the few moments of pain that numbed her brain like that cup of beer she had drank to look cool at a party, it just made her feel stronger. So many times, Lana had cut herself in multiple places, then collapsed on the bed, letting the liquid flow over her sheets.

It healed, it always healed, there were no scars for Sam or Edilio to question.

She was battling a monster, huge and frightening, more powerful then the twisted creatures Little Pete was able to create with his mind, but this lived inside of her, threatening to overtake her. Lana was afraid she was going insane, when she fell to her knees, hands over her ears, before reaching for the razor, bleeding the angst away. She had no mom, no dad, no grandpa, no food, no TV, no Internet, no protection, no fifteenth birthday to step safely out of.

Lana was dying, but she was immortal.

0o0

"It's okay," Sam assured the young girl that clung to his hand, wailing softly, fresh tears streaming down her soft, freckled cheeks. A large gash ran down her left arm, bleeding profusely, the result of getting in a fight with one of the older boys among the rubble of the semi-destroyed day care. She was only three years old, named Summer, with lanky blond hair, both tainted red from clay and gray from gravel. "Lana's gonna fix your boo-boo."

Sam felt a little ridiculous, using such language, but he was more then happy to get away from his office, away from all of the problems, more and more each day. Astrid was a help, but they often got into fights about politics, about what to do over this or that, despite the fact he wanted to kiss her all the time. Besides, visiting Lana was a nice break from the craziness of the FAYZ, he sometimes wished they could trade places. He always wanted a dog.

He knew which room she resided in, and knocked on the door, expecting an impatient sigh, followed by a resentful: "Come in if there's blood." But, Sam got neither, hearing only Patrick's rapid panting, and what sounded like soft, almost vulnerable…crying? "Lana?" he called gently, knocking on the door, getting no answer. Worried, Sam opened the door, card keys a thing of the past, finding a sight that made him gasp. After everything he had seen, mutations, bloody battles, worms eat E.Z. alive, burning kids alive, that girl in the apartment building, this had to be the worse.

Lana lay on the once white hotel bed, crying so hard that she was hardly making a sound, chest heaving, as her dog nudged her hand with his nose, as if trying to comfort her. The white, nylon sheets were absolutely crimson from the blood she had spilt, that flowed, then stopped, only to start again when she nicked the freshly healed scar on her arms. She didn't seem to notice Sam or Summer, because she just kept sobbing, until he gently pried the electric razor from her angular knuckles.

"Lana, stop," Sam whispered, knowing that Summer had to be frightened, watching one of the older kids, who were supposed to be collected all the time, and not having a mental breakdown alone in a hospital room, cutting themselves to death, then saving themselves just in time. Blood continued to flow, as her healing powers healed the scars once more, her flesh screaming without the next hit from the razor. "Lana…"

"Sam, I'm dying, and I don't know why," Lana uttered between sobs, reaching for the razor like a toddler reaches for a stuffed animal, but Sam held it away, placing it where neither Lana or Summer could reach. "The voices, they just keep coming, The Darkness won't leave me alone, I'm going insane up here, this was the only way out." Her blond hair fell over her face, muffling the last sentence, until she lifted a lock from her mouth. "And now I'm going to Hell instead of out of the barrier."

He realized what she was saying, and gently stroked her bloodied hair, knowing what tremendous affect the FAYZ and The Darkness had on her. "Lana, you're not going to Hell because you're hurting yourself, you can understand that cutting yourself isn't the way out. Lana, if you needed someone to talk to, I'm always here; Astrid, Edilio, Mary, even Brother John or Albert, we're all willing to listen. You're not alone in the FAYZ Lana, no one is alone anymore, I swear."

Lana looked at the blood-soaked blankets, at Patrick panting with cheerful naïveté, at Summer cowering in the corner, at the razor that had caused her so much pain, at Sam who was promising and powerful and kind when he was angry, and smiled wearily before falling unconscious. Sam had a feeling that she would need him when she woke up, and began to tend to Summer's wounds himself, his eyes constantly on Lana's sleeping form.

**Hope it didn't suck too bad…I really like Lana, and I hope I displayed her okay, without making her, like, OOC. She has blond hair, right, I didn't just make that up because I'm incredibly insane, right? Please leave a review, this is my first "Gone" story!**


End file.
